The present invention generally relates to motorized construction and agricultural machines. More particularly, the invention relates to systems for supporting personnel in an elevated work position on such machines.
Front end loaders may employ hydraulically operated buckets to pick up and lift materials. In some cases, these buckets have been used to lift personnel into an elevated work position. A person may stand in the bucket and an operator of the front-end loader may raise the bucket to position the person within reach of a desired work location. Such a practice may be inherently risky because front-end loader buckets are not designed for personnel occupancy. A typical bucket may have no safety harnesses or guard rails. Consequently a worker in such a bucket may be at risk of falling or otherwise being injured.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system in which a worker may be safely lifted to an elevated work position in a front-end loader bucket. Furthermore, there is a need to provide such a worker with a safe working platform when he or she is in an elevated position.